


Just a Talk

by TheFaclessOne



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: My first piece of yandere fiction.After three long years of unhappiness, Peter's lover contacts the Avengers. Once he's been subdued, she goes to talk to him. It doesn't go that well.





	Just a Talk

The door opened up and there sat Peter, his hands tied behind his back. When he saw you entering, he tried to sit up but the magical restraints burned his skin, forcing him to remain still. He looked awful. His eyes were puffy, his hair was messier than usual and you were sure he hadn’t slept in two days. Part of you wants to cry but the other part is happy. Let him suffer.

You sit across from him, your heart beating like mad. Even if the magic from Doctor Strange, you’re worried. Peter is smart, that is why you could never escape him.

“Why weren’t you in the apartment?” Peter asked, his voice sounding hoarse. “I came home and you were gone! I tore the place apart looking for you. And how did you turn off the cameras? You know they’re never supposed to be off.”

“Ant-Man.” Was your answer.

Peter didn’t like that answer. His face went dark.

“What?”

“I called Ant-Man,” You said. “You had your Avengers pager in your room and I found it. So I called them and they sent Ant-Man. He snuck into the apartment, destroyed the cameras and then snuck me out.”

“You let that bastard touch you?” Peter was getting agitated.

“Don’t you dare call him names!” It was your turn to get angry. “He saved me. From you!”

“From me!?” Peter tried again to get free. “I’m the one protecting you! I’ve protected you for three years and this is how you repay me? For three years, I kept you safe, kept you fed, kept you happy!”

“I wasn’t happy Peter, I was miserable. You cut me off from my friends and family, made me quit my job and I couldn’t even leave the apartment on my own! Peter, I can’t live like that! As much as I love you, I had to get help.”

“They’re going to take you away from me,” Peter’s mood shifted. “Why did you do this? We were so happy. Now, they’re going to take you away from me. What am I going to do? I don’t have anyone else but you!”

“Peter, please calm down,”

Peter got a new burst of energy as he shot up from the chair. The restraints burned his flesh, you could smell it in the air. Peter’s rage and frustration spurred him on as he darted around the table. You screamed as you scrambled out of the chair, fear filling your entire being. The door slammed opened and Peter was tackled by Thor. Against the wall, you watched as Peter was pinned down, screaming at the top of his lungs. Black Widow entered the room, rushing to you and grabbing you by the hand. Peter screeched your name as you were escorted out. You couldn’t bear to look at him.

* * *

 

Peter’s heart broke when you left the room. Tears were starting to form as the door closed behind you. This couldn’t be happening. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong? He struggled underneath Thor but the god had overpowered him. He was forced to stand, then roughly pushed back onto the chair. If looks could kill, Thor would have been dead.

“You’re going to regret this,” Peter threatened. “How dare you take my darling away from me. You can’t protect her, I’m the only one who can. She’ll die without me.”

“I suggest you stay silent,” Thor returned Peter’s dark glare. “Remember, she called us.”

“One of you probably brainwashed her and turned her against me. Why would you do this? She’s going to get hurt without me. I have to protect her.”

“No, you don’t. You’re lucky your ladyfriend cares about you and you would be worse off. She begged for us not to hurt you.”

Of course, she did. Peter couldn’t stay mad at his precious, little pumpkin. She had such a big heart. Peter would forgive her, he always did. She might have to be punished a bit but he was such a big softy, he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at her forever. Right now, he was more focused on trying to get out of his bindings. There was little he could do, for now, Strange had done one hell of a job.

“Just let me go. I need to be with her,” Peter said. “She needs me.”

“You think that,” Thor sniffed. “If she needs anything, she needs you to get better. Enjoy your stay spiderling.”

Peter watched Thor walk out. Peter’s tears fell as he began to sob.


End file.
